Twisted Fates
by Lavish22
Summary: Jane was one for books, but only fictional ones. Autobiographies were the worst in her opinion. She took a liking to one in particular: 'The Human Kind Chronicles,' where the main protagonist was half demon and half human. It became an addiction, really, but it could never be real… Could it?
1. Prologue

_**This is a little something a Pintrest prompt told people to do. I liked it so much that I decided to try my hand at this. The story line is from it, so it's not mine to claim, but everything else is from this online role play I'm doing with a friend of mine.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy. Onwards~**_

 _Ding dong_

Sighing, I got up from my couch, placing my book down on the edge of another cushion so I wouldn't lose my page. I moved across the hardwood floors in my socks.

"I'm coming," I called out with irritation laced in my voice.

It was a Friday night, which meant I didn't have to deal with anyone for the rest of the weekend. Whoever it was at my door ringing my doorbell was going to catch hell.

"Hello," I greeted automatically, not seeing who was there while speaking. "Uh…"

My tongue froze and my chocolate orbs rounded in shock. Never in a million years did I believe that this person would ever show up on my doorstep. It wasn't feasibly possible! Staring like an idiot, I couldn't make myself utter anything.

"May I come in?" asked Damien Alister.

Jaw hanging open in disbelief, I nodded my head numbly.


	2. Gifted

_**I know it's short, but that's all I could get out with school and all. Even with online classes, I have to do it at some point. Sorry, readers.**_

 _ **Enjoiy.**_

"Jane!"

My eyes skimmed the black print on the white page that I grasped mere inches from my face. My heart pounded fast as I imagined the world clearly described in my mind's eye.

 _Damien stood at the edge of the swirling portal. The colors changed constantly before his odd irises as the wind seemed to pull him closer to it like a hungry monster waiting for its meal of a half-human sandwich. He stared into the belly of the beast, his nerve never once wavering._

" _She's in there, isn't she?" he asked the figure._

" _Yes," it replied, voice a deep baritone._

"JANE!"

Still, I ignored the fact that someone was trying to gain my attention, but it was all on Damien and the demon who faced off one another.

 _The teen glared hatefully at the man whom the angels referred to as the Mgu Demon. He was connected to all three species; human, demon, and angel alike. Damien feared he was being tricked into an untimely demise, though, and didn't trust the man._

" _Why should I believe you?" he challenged, squaring his shoulders and straightening his back to make him his full height._

" _Go in or not, that's not my problem. I've upheld my end of our bargain. Whether you enter it or not isn't my problem."_

 _Feeling like there was no other option, Damien reached behind his back for the-_

"JANE ELLAIN HEMLOCK, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Startled half to death, I slammed my book on my mattress. My mother was mad, and had made me jump out of my skin. A moment of silence helped clear my head of the scene I was seeing. The mood was gone. Mom had ruined it for the thousandth time.

"But Mom!" I yelled back, "I'm in the middle of reading! Can't I finish this chapter?!"

"No!"

"But Damien's about to-"

"I don't care, Ellain! It's just a story. It'll be there when you're done!"

Groaning, I hauled my butt down the stairs and took them two at a time. As I rounded the corner while leaving my hand on the rail, a sight of my family sitting down for dinner was the first thing I noticed. The next thing, however, was rather.. unusual.

Sitting in the chair across from my father on the other side of the table was a man with gray hair and glasses. He looked like someone's grandpa, but he wasn't mine. He wore a faded red T-shirt, worn out jeans, and 'old man shoes' -aka loafers. Beaming upon my arrival, the guy gave me a friendly grin, which scared the hell out of me for some reason.

' _Don't be stupid,'_ I scolded. _'You can't keep judging people because of gut feelings. Besides, he seems like a nice old man.'_

"Jane," Mom said. "This is Alleron Hues. He's your father's newest client." She tilted her head some and used her signature 'don't-be-antisocial-when-there-is-a-guest-do-you-hear-me-missy?' look.

"It's Ellain," I muttered under my breath only loud enough for my ears to hear, but the man's mouth twitched into a small chuckle.

Shuffling my feet awkwardly, I nodded once at him to acknowledge his existence in some way before slowly walking over to my usual seat and plopped down. It occurred to me that Alleron's name rang a bell in my head. It was a warning, telling me to be cautious. We started eating in silence, no one willing to break the ice first. It dawned on the stranger that someone had to ease the tension in the room so he set his fork down and turned to me.

"So, do you like reading?"

"..Reading? Uh, yeah."

"What kinds of books do you like? Horror, mystery, mythological creatures? Science fiction or old westerns, perhaps?"

To me, it appeared like he was actively ignoring the one genera that I enjoyed most. "..Fantasy and fiction with a little suspense or action."

"Ah." He leaned back in his chair. "Well, I have the perfect gift for you."

He reached inside his bag and produced a single book that had a leather wrapped cover and gold stitching. Its style looked exactly like the series I was working on and had been trying to finish for the last month and a half. He passed it over to me, and I immediately read the title.

 **Passage Through The Ages**

 **The Human Kind Chronicles**

 **by Beth Wilson**

"Oh, wow," I said softly in awe. "This is book 5, the last one she had planned to publish! But I thought she was still writing this. How?.."

I glanced back to him, my disbelief plan on my face. He winked, putting his finger to his lips like it was a secret.

"I know Miss Wilson personally. This is the first copy to be printed, so take good care of it for me. Sound like a good deal?"

"Uh-huh!" I rapidly shook my head, holding the item to my chest tightly. "I'll never lose it! Sir, how did you know I was into this series?"

"Your dad may have had told me that you liked it."

"Thank you both!"

Standing up, I grabbed my plate and rushed to the stairs. My mother watched me, probably upset that I left without excusing myself.

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"To my room to read," I replied, already climbing the steps.

Closing the door, I immediately flop on my stomach on the mattress. I set the new book on my nightstand and retrieved the one I was currently consuming. Surprisingly, my plate didn't get knocked onto the floor despite the force of my weight dropping down on my bed. Removing the bookmark i had left in it -a crumpled school assignment that was due a week age- I let myself be immersed into the fictional work before me. This was my paradise.


	3. Water Works

_**Onwards.**_

The next day, I got up at 7 to get ready for school. My eyelids felt heavy, and I let out a long yawn. When you stay up until 3 in the morning to binge-read the last two chapters of one book and half of an entirely new one, you tend to be exhausted.

I figured out where I heard _'Alleron'_ from. It was the name of Damien's dad. The story isn't solely focused on Damien, though. As it started out, he wasn't in it as often, but as things progressed, he grew to be my absolute favorite character. Sure, Wisteria was cool with her fighting knowledge, shier will, and had a strong sense of who she was and what she wanted in life, but it wasn't the same. Then there was Zero, of course, the main star as he was the grandson of Satan. That meant he was strong, maybe stronger than the girl angel and the half-demon, but he still didn't hold a candle to Damien. He was sarcastic, brooding, and sought revenge for his mother's death at his father's hands. He joined the angels' side so that he could get strong enough to kill Alleron and as many other demons he could possible get.

Stretching my arms above my head, I popped my neck and got ready to go to the institution they dubbed 'school.' My novel was in my backpack, and I couldn't wait for lunch where I could pull it out and read some more. If I was careful, I could read it under my desks in classrooms too without getting caught.

Nothing eventful happened that day. The one thing I had studied was the story. I was now just chapters away from finishing. So close..

Getting home, I ran inside, not saying hi to my parents. Instead, I bounded up the stairs and tossed my backpack on the ground. I fished out the leather-bound book and started reading once more.

 _Wisteria gapped as tears filled her eyes, which usually were sharp and calculating. None of that showed as she stared at her father, the archangel Raphael. He had his wings extended as he held his arms out protectively. His back was towards the Mgu Demon, and he faced his child. Even with his head bowed, she could see the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. The sword had pierced his body just below the center of his ribs. Slowly, he looked up at her, eyes closed in a regretful smile._

" _Wisty," he whispered -which was all he could manage- using the nickname he knew she hated. "Don't be sad.. I'll be fine. Th- *cough cough* This is nothin'."_

 _The dam broke, and she couldn't stop the silent tears from falling down her cheeks. He had saved her life at the cost of his own. She watched as he slowly lost his strength. His shoulders hunched, he swayed from his position on both of his knees, and the muscles in his face slackened. Soon, he collapsed completely as the demon pulled his weapon out of the corpse._

 _She sniffled a moment, putting her head down as though praying or her father. After a moment of crying, she stood up abruptly, taking her dad's knife in hand. She aimed at the demon's heart as she let out a feral yell in rage._

 _The man side-stepped her, sticking out a leg to make her trip. Carried by her momentum, Wisteria couldn't stop herself from falling. Landing on her face, she let out a soft groan. If she didn't get up fast, then she'd be dead for sure._

I imagined how I'd act in her position. Her dad died in front of her. She was in serious danger. The others were nowhere in sight. All of these things worked against her, yet she had more strategies from around the world taught to her than any other Academy trainee. An idea came to my mind, so I checked the story to see if I had guessed it.

 _Getting an idea, she stayed down as though she couldn't bring herself to stand again. The demon became confident that she would be still. It was the perfect opportunity for him to strike. Bringing the blade of his sword up and ready to end her quickly, the Mgu swiftly lowered his weapon down upon her back._

 _A split second before it could connect, the angel rolled to the side and delivered a harsh kick to his shin. The force would have broken any human's leg, but demons are a lot stronger than they were. He stumbled, made to kneel on one leg. While he was down, she reached into her pocket and took out a small bead-like object that was pure white._

 _Placing it on the ground, she glanced back at her foe. His hood had slipped off, but his face was shrouded still in shadows. Unable to identify the attacker, Wisteria crushed the bead with a nearby rock. A portal swirled to life, and she jumped with the last of her might._

 _After a blinding flash of yellow light, she found herself in the outside gardens of the DHS Academy. The sun was about to rise, so she sat in the dawn of a new day. As she took in her surroundings she realized the severity of her actions. She had stupidly tried to face the Mgu alone, and she now had to pay for her recklessness. Her father, Raphael the Archangel, was gone, and no amount of magic could bring him back home._

Wetness brought me out of the ending of the chapter. I was crying for the angel warrior. Some may say I was too emotionally invested in their lives, but you couldn't help but pity the girl. All her life, she trained to be as strong as both of her parents. Her dad was an archangel, and her mother was a Kindly One. No, not just _any_ Kindly One. She was the Head of the Force. Those two positions couldn't be surpassed, and she was left to struggle to live up to their expectations. Now they were both dead.

And she didn't even have the saddest backstory. That title belonged to Zero, but that's a tale for another time.

Closing my book, I got my things ready for a shower. Showers helped me get over being sad or angry. It also gave me time to contemplate what would happen later on.

' _How would it end? Who will survive a war consisting of three different species? What will happen to the main characters?'_


	4. The End Is Just The Beginning

_**Onwards and enjoy.**_

Thursday came around, and I was on the edge of my seat in anticipation. This was the day that I wrapped up the final book. It was a bitter-sweet moment as I craved the end yet dreaded not being able to read any more into the lives of all the remaining people. Zero, Wisteria, and Damien were about to fight Satan, Alleron, and Zero's dad. Everyone had their plans, but whose would work? Whose wouldn't?

Jumping around my house, I grabbed everything i would need: my book -of course-, a lamp to read with, a fuzzy blanket, a smoother blanket, her thinnest pillow, warm socks and clothes, a drink -cream soda-, and some snacks like Cheese Itz, gummy worms, a few chocolates, and so on.

"Going outside to my spot, kay?!" I yelled to my mom who sat on the couch in the living room.

"Don't shout," she scolded. "We're in the same room."

"Sorry!"

* * *

My smoother blanket of the two was laid out on the grass with my food and drink on the upper corners of the material. I laws on my belly, the pillow beneath me so that I wasn't laying flat. I was tangled up in the fuzzy blanket as I gripped the novel in both hands. The lamp hung from the lowest branch of the Red Oak tree in our backyard. Nothing would interrupt me now.

 _The trio sat along the cliff where the DHS used to be. In its place was a large canyon made by the demon army, angel army, and human army. The dead littered the crevice, but they didn't care at the moment. Their battle had been won._

Epilogue

 _The humans had been nearly exterminated in the chaos. What little remained had pledged themselves to the angels. Wisteria was appointed Head of the Force, the title her mother had been given up until Tasto got her deducted before she died. She was also an active member of the new Archangels._

 _As for the demons, who also had high casualties, they looked to the next king of hell, Zero. After the defeat of the only two members of the family other than himself died, it was he who took the throne. Now, all would be at peace. Well, for now, at least._

 _Damien chose to take on any demons, humans, and/or angels that broke the newly founded treaty between the three species, sort of like a bounty hunter. He said that if either one of his friends needed his assistance then they could send for him at any time._

 _The three teens had certainly went above and beyond, seeking what was right and justice not only for themselves, but every lost one lost to the centuries-long battle. They had unlocked their inner passion as well as several hidden abilities that resided within._

 _Wisteria could summon any weapon with her family heirloom. Zero could control demons, and had some more learning to do to completely understand and practice his inner power. Damien was a border between worlds._

 _If the Earth ever falls back into its segregated way a life, then the occupants could rely on this unlikely team._

 _End._

Squealing like the secret fangirl I was, I clapped my hands as hard as I could. Just as quickly as I was to praise the ending, I grew angry. Never had I felt more cheated than this moment. Frantically checking the pages, I tried to see if there was more after the epilogue. There wasn't.

"What am I supposed to do now?!"

My neighbors were used to me shouting out randomly throughout the night. I've been doing it for years now.

* * *

It was late at night, and I was trying to get over the fact I had just finished The Human Kind Chronicles. Now, I was looking over a new series, but it wasn't nearly as good as Wilson's work.

 _Ding dong_

Sighing, I got up from my couch, placing my book down on the edge of another cushion so I wouldn't lose my page. I moved across the hardwood floors in my socks.

"I'm coming," I called out with irritation laced in my voice.

It was a Friday night, which meant I didn't have to deal with anyone for the rest of the weekend. Whoever it was at my door ringing my doorbell was going to catch hell.

"Hello," I greeted automatically, not seeing who was there while speaking. "Uh…"

My tongue froze and my chocolate orbs rounded in shock. Never in a million years did I believe that this person would ever show up on my doorstep. It wasn't feasibly possible! Staring like an idiot, I couldn't make myself utter anything.

"May I come in?" asked Damien Alister.

Jaw hanging open in disbelief, I nodded my head numbly.

I stepped aside for my favorite book character to enter my house. What was happening? How in the hell did he get here? Was I asleep? If I was, it was VERY vivid indeed.

He stopped a few yards inside, looking around my house to examine how it looked. His expression displayed one of remembrance like he knew every nook and cranny there was before turning to face me with an awed twinkle in his eyes.

"I can't begin to describe to you just how much I loved your character," he started, smiling widely. "Wow, I have to say you're my favorite person in the entire ' _Poisoned Plants'_ series, and I'm actually _in your_ home. This is pretty awesome."

I was confused further by his comment.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in any books."

"Well, I should have guest you'd think this is all real. Where I'm from, your life is one of the many fictional books that I've taken a liking to. You see, I know how it ends, and I want to change that."

As he was talking, I took in all of his details. He was exactly like how Beth Wilson said he'd look but slightly older now. I'd say he seemed to be in his early twenties instead of his mid- to late-teens. His black hair was shaggier, and he was possible a few inches taller than his 5 feet 8 inches. Instead of subtle muscles, he now was toned. I was envious of how built he was. I wasn't fat, but hot _damn_.

Realizing he had still been speaking, I zoned back in.

"Uh, what? I wasn't listening to that last part. I'm just in shock.. I just finished reading the series, and _poof_ , here you are."

Now he was confused.

"What?"

"..I think you need to read these.."


	5. Whirlwind

_**Onwards.**_

Damien spent the better half of the night up in the guest room/attic. What? I very well couldn't have let him sleep in _my_ room. Besides, he needed light to read by, and I'm not able to fall asleep with them on.

I had given him all five books to his story, and he seemed very interested. How he was comfortable with randomly popping in from another world, I had no idea. Was any of this normal? No, I don't think so. If it was, please let me know. For now, I had to come up with a lie to my mom and dad as to why a 20-year-old man was staying with us. Oh, joy.

Saturday morning, I woke up and laughed to myself. What a crazy dream! Rolling out of bed, I landed on the floor with a dull thud. Glancing up, I saw someone standing in the darkest corner of my room. I stared like a deer caught in headlights. The figure's eyes were blood red, and any other features he had were obscured by the shadows around him as though guarding his identity from me. The man was about a head shorter than my dad -whose pretty tall- and loomed over me, a silent mountain assessing what I would do.

Regaining some common sense, I reached under my pillow for the pocket knife I kept there, temporarily turning my back to the stranger. As I looked over my shoulder, he appeared surprised. He saw the small weapon in my grasp then left. Well, maybe 'left' isn't the write word. _Disappeared_ was more accurate.

My hands shook so bad that the metal defense tool fell to the floor. I leaned back against the bed-frame. My legs and arms were trembling, and my elbows felt like they were straining to hold me up. A shaky breath left my lips.

' _I wasn't hurt. It was just a trick of the lighting. I'm not going crazy..'_

Yep, I was losing it alright.

* * *

Slowly, I came down the stairs, looking around the corner to see into the kitchen. No one was there, so I stepped into the living room. Still, no one was in there. No intruders. No parents. Most importantly, no Damien.

My courage started building. It was all in my head. People were right; I am addicted to those books. Maybe I'd sell them or donate them to the local library. The sun still hadn't risen, so I picked up the remote to turn on the TV to check what time it was. Pressing the power button, I waited for the screen to light up.

It didn't.

Slightly annoyed, I muttered about low batteries before walking up to the TV itself. I scrambled around a moment, looking for the buttons to manually turn it on. Once I was successful, I pushed on it. Still, it refused to work.

With pursed lips, I examined the outlet it was plugged into. The wires were all in their place, which meant it shouldn't be doing this.

"The power could be out," I said to myself for support.

I tried flipping the light switch, but got the same result. Okay, a power-outage wasn't too uncommon. Somebody must have driven into an electrical pole nearby and disrupted the circuits on the block. Curious to see if our neighbors had electricity, I pushed aside the curtains and opened the window. Sticking my head outside, my eyes tried to find their house. Boy was I terrified when they adjusted to the lack of light.

Their home wasn't there. _Nothing_ was. At the edge of my property was a cliff that hadn't been there when I went to bed. Unless the Earth's crust shifted without shaking the ground, it looked like I was in deep shit. The ground was cut in a circle around the house, my favorite tree marking the border between the grass and empty air.

Casually shutting the window and pulling the curtains back into place, I sat on the couch. Once seated, I grabbed the closest cushion, buried my face in it, and yelled at the top of my lungs. Could I not catch a damn break?!

As I was finishing letting out my distress, a knock sounded at the front door. Immediately tensing up, I let the cushion go so I could see the door. Whoever -or whatever- it was would _not_ get invited in. The last time I checked, my parents couldn't fly over a freaking canyon.

 _Knock knock knock._

Again, the thing knocked. Did it really expect me to be that stupid?

A lapse of silence befell us until it sighed.

"Jane!" my mother yelled. "Open this door this instant!"

My eyes grew wide in surprise. She was out there? But I hadn't seen her, and that was only a few seconds ago. My resolve wavered.

"Jane," Dad said in a calm tone. "Honey, open the door."

I cracked. Getting up, I half-ran-half-walked to the door, and began unlocking the three sets of locks we had. They were praising me, saying how much they loved me, that they wanted to hold me and never let go. What snapped me out of it was what they said next.

"Ellain, please hurry."

It was then that I paused. Giving the wood a sorrow-filled gaze, I turned the last lock back into place. My parents went quiet for some time.

"Honey, what're you doing?" my dad probed.

"Not letting you in."

"But, sweety," protested my mom. "Why are you keeping us out here? We want to see you to make sure you're safe."

"That's right. Just let us in."

"No," said, shaking my head.

A fierce growl echoed. It was coming from the edge of the lawn. My parents cried out, now frantically banging on the wooden barrier between them and myself.

"Ellain, open the door! Please, just open it!"

"Listen to your mother! Help us!"

"Save us!"

"What are you _doing_?! It's going to kill us!"

Eyes shut firmly, I slid down the door and hugged my knees close to my chest. I rested my head on it, biting my lip to remind myself not to give in and let them in.

"I know you're not my parents," I explained weakly. "My real family never calls me Ellain, no matter how many times I tell them to. You're imposters, so I won't let you in."

"No, no, it was a mistake!"

"Please, Jane! It's getting closer!"

Their shouts developed into desperate sobs as the creature roared straight at the two outside. I simply covered my ears. They sounded exactly like them. It was hard to bear through it. What if it was them, and they had slipped up?

"Yes, yes! It was an accident!"

"Hurry!"

My eyes opened wide. Slowly, I supported myself on the door as I stood up.

"..I didn't say that out loud."

Another quiet moment then the roaring stopped, and I heard three slow claps. A man laughed at me heartily.

"Oh, my. You are rather perceptive. My little ruse seemed to have failed me. Now, let me in."

"Of course," I sarcastically drawled while rolling my eyes. "I'm just gonna let this random man enter my house because he said to after trying to trick me by pretending to be my parents in trouble. Get real."

"'Little pig, little pig, let me in.'"

"'Not by the hair of your chinny chin chin.'"

"'Then I'll huff and puff and blow your house in.'" You could hear the grin in his voice.

The wind howled suddenly with more force than I'd ever heard it make before. The glass in the windows began wobbling, the tree limbs bent down to a few feet above the ground, and shingles swirled around after being ripped off the roof. It was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think.

Placing my palms against my ears, I did a 360 to search for anything to defend myself with. I came up empty handed. The house creaked and groaned in an effort to keep itself from collapsing on top of me, but it wouldn't hold long in these conditions. Last-minute thoughts zoomed in my mind.

Where Mom and Dad still inside? Did I have time to check? Who was this guy? How was he doing this? How'd he know my name, and my parent's voices? Where was I?

In my confusion, I didn't realize I wasn't alone anymore until a hand touched my shoulder. Out of reflex, I spun around and punched the person. My fist was caught by a pale hand. Upon seeing one red eye and one black one, I knew who this person was.

"Damien?"

I could barely hear my own voice, but he had demon hearing. He nodded his head, aware that i wouldn't understand it if he spoke. Letting me go, he gestured for me to step back. Not wanting to waste time and question his intentions, I did as instructed. He pulled out a bag of multi-colored beads. Picking a blue sphere, he put it on the floor. I watched him place the Bjocmlujbij and grab one of the paperweights on the coffee table. Lining up the shot, he threw the object at the circular bead. It crushed, and then released a vortex. It grew to 8 feet high and 6 feet across. Motioning with his hand, he approached me. I was slightly reluctant, but the house rumbled. Part of the kitchen was ripped away from the rest of the structure, pulled apart by the wind. I saw no reason to stay, so I jumped into the portal.

I wasn't about to meet the thing that was trying to kill me.


End file.
